Star Wars: The Phantom Menace (E0-07)
by GVJ
Summary: This is the seventh of 13 TV serial teleplays that re-imagines The Phantom Menace as a TV serial. The reader will note some spelling changes to some of the names (notably Quigon has been re-imagined as a more Chinese style name - Quigong and Jedi has been made more phonetic as Jeddai). There are a number of other changes to the setting.


TITLE CARD: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main title, followed by a roll up, which crawls up into infinity.

 **SERIES 0 THE PHANTOM MENACE**

Young Anakin Skywalker is quickly closing on the Boonta Eve Classic's leaders.

Unbeknownst to him or the thousands of spectators watching the race, a dark lord of the Sith has gathered a frightening force which aims to overwhelm the unsuspecting racers.

While on the emerald-green planet of Naboo, King Rajesh Amidala has led his royal guard out of the palace in Theed on a desperate mission…

 **EPISODE 0.7 – Sacrifices**

EXT. CITY OF THEED – STREETS WEST OF THE PALACE (ESTABLISHING)

The air is filled with smoke as soldiers fight their way through the streets. The Naboo Royal Guard moves down a boulevard. The individual soldiers move from doorway to overturned speeder to concrete-lined stair as they advance. In the distance the shapes of Mandalorians in battle armor move through the haze from the relentless blaster fire. Slowly, carefully, the raiders retreat in an orderly fashion before the locally larger numbers of Naboo guardsmen.

ZOOM IN on a tight knot of soldiers with Rajesh, Ku, and Panaka at their center. The King's face is streaked with sweat and soot from the fighting. He holds a blaster carbine loosely in both hands while his brow is furrowed in thought. Count Du Ku stands next to. A glowing blue laser blade extends from the pistol-gripped lightsaber he holds in his right hand. The count holds an old blaster pistol in his other hand. The former Jeddai Knight's eyes warily scan the streets around them. Behind the King, Captain Panaka holds his own carbine at the ready as he watches the nearby rooftops for danger. Behind the commander of the royal guard are four men in the beige overalls of pilots who also hold their sidearms at angles suggesting recent use.

RAJESH: Lieutenant!

An officer just in front of the King turns just as the group comes under fire. Ku quickly dances forward and parries the most dangerous of the bolts as the King and his guardsmen return fire.

LIEUTENANT: Yes my liege?!

RAJESH: Lieutenant. We must push up two more blocks. Then we'll turn north up Weverly Avenue.

LIEUTENANT: Yes my liege!

RAJESH: (continuing as though uninterrupted) I want you to take a platoon and fortify the intersection behind us. Don't let the raiders turn our flank and get behind the main force as we push on to the spaceport.

The Lieutenant's answer is drowned out by the thunderous sound of a series of explosions that rip down the next boulevard over (off-screen). Not wanting to waste any time repeating orders and acknowledgements, Rajesh grabs the Lieutenant by the shoulder and grimly nods to indicate that he knows that his order has been acknowledged.

PANAKA: (as the King claps the Lieutenant on the shoulder to send him on his way) Your Majesty, I think the raiders are regrouping.

RAJESH: (grimly) If they don't know where we're headed yet, they're about to.

(to the soldiers around him) We're going to move out! The enemy is beginning to figure out where we're heading so we can expect that resistance from here on out is going to get a lot worse!

Rajesh pauses to look at and acknowledge as many of the faces around him as possible.

RAJESH: (continuing) I know I've asked a lot of all of you to get us this far! But I'm going to ask even more of you!

(pauses) The spaceport is only two kilometers from here! We have to get there so we're going to move out! Getting there is only half of our battle! So look out for your fellows! I'm going to need each and every one of you once we get there!

Rajesh pauses again to catch his breath and wet his lips. Uncertainty seems to infect the soldiers despite the King's words.

PANAKA: (lifting his blaster high) For Naboo!

(repeats with several soldiers joining in) For Naboo!

(repeats a third time, this time with all of the soldiers joining in) For Naboo!

RAJESH: (his own energy rekindled) Move out! Go! Go! Go!

Hundreds of Naboo guardsmen press down the avenue, trading shots with the Mandalorians ahead of them.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – SPACE ABOVE NABOO

The Mandalorian battle fleet is arrayed in pursuit of the Republican battlecruiser _Paladin_. Behind them, a single cruiser remains to maintain the blockade of the planet.

CUT TO Jojo Fett as she stands on the bridge of the dreadnought at the fleet's head. The compartment is full of activity as the Mandalorians operate their combat stations. Not far from where Jojo stands, the dreadnought's chastised Captain is leaning over the radar station and conversing with its operator.

DECK OFFICER: My Lord, the Republican battlecruiser is still pulling away from us.

JOJO: Recall another squadron of fighters from the planet. We must catch and destroy that battlecruiser before it causes any further damage to our plans.

DECK OFFICER: At once my Lord!

(to Communications Officer) Alert our commands on Naboo that we're redeploying another squadron of fighters to the pursuit.

The communications officer transmits the signal in the background as the dreadnought's captain crosses to where Jojo stands brooding. The Mandalorian commander's hand unconsciously rubs at her armored neck as she watches the _Paladin_ pull away by tiny increments.

CAPTAIN: My Lord, I thought you should know but we're reaching the edge of our operational range with respect to responding to threats to the planet. If the Republican reinforcements arrive in orbit we won't be able to defend our ground forces.

Despite having her face concealed by one of the sinister Mandalorian battle helmets, Jojo manages to affix the Captain with an irritated stare.

JOJO: Maintain our pursuit at the best possible speed.

CAPTAIN: Yes my Lord.

The Captain shifts on his feet as though he has something to add. Beyond him the Deck Officer is conferring in hushed tones with the dreadnought's communications officer.

JOJO: Was there something else Captain?

The Captain makes as a sound as though he is about to speak and then shakes his head.

CAPTAIN: No my Lord.

JOJO: Very well. Resume your station.

CAPTAIN: At once my Lord.

CUT TO the lone Mandalorian cruiser as it hangs over Naboo. A squadron of almost two dozen fighters zooms over it.

PAN WITH the fighters as they race to catch up to the rest of the Mandalorian fleet.

SNAP BACK to the cruiser where it hangs in space bereft of support. All is calm for a few more moments and then a small Republican corvette jumps out of hyperspace and suddenly attacks the cruiser.

CUT TO the cruiser's bridge where despite the protection of their shields, the suddenness of the attack has created total chaos. Various armored deck officers shout over one another as the vessel's captain and executive officer try to bring order to the maelstrom of confusion.

SNAP BACK to the corvette which stops its attack almost as soon as it had started it and dives for the green planet below. The Mandalorian cruiser tries to bring its batteries to bear but the small blockade runner is too agile and quickly reaches the safety of the planet's atmosphere.

CUT TO the bridge of the Mandalorian flagship. The Captain is talking in a hushed tone with the communications officer. After nodding several times he turns to Jojo.

CAPTAIN: My Lord, the Eviscerator reports that a Repbulican blockade runner has breached the perimeter around the planet and is making landfall. Should I order Squadron Six back to the planet?

JOJO: (after considering the Captain's words for a moment) No, our ground forces will take care of the Jeddai. A corvette after all is not a reliable air support vessel. Maintain the pursuit.

CAPTAIN: Yes my Lord.

(to the Communications Officer) Alert our ground commanders that a Republican ship has breached the blockade and that they should expect Jeddai Knights.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – EXT. TATOOINE DESERT

Darth Maul sits astride his speeder on a flat looking at the massive rock outcropping that the Boonta Eve Classic's race facilty is built into. Around him hundreds of Tusken warriors watch the comings and goings of the bands of mercenaries patrolling the entrance to the massive garage contained within the hollowed out stony protuberance.

To the left of the facility the start line, spectator stands, and observation towers stretch out in a long vulnerable mass. Maul sets his gaze towards one tower in particular. The race's leaders flash through the collection of structures and interrupt his view for a heartbeat. All around him the Tusken's shift uneasily in their saddles and on their feet. Sensing that the moment when he must unleash his improvised horde or turn back is upon him, the Sith Lord raises his hand to turn their eyes to him. As soon as he feels the burning hatred of their cowed stares, Maul chops his hand downward and the Tuskens charge towards the unsuspecting crowds.

CUT TO Hego Damask II standing in one of the race observation towers. Next to him Shmi Skywalker is still intently watching the desert as her son nears the lap marker.

HEGO: (stepping off-screen around the tower's central pillar) Watto.

The Toydarian shifts his attention from the boy's progress to find that his master has disappeared from sight.

PAN with the majordomo as he flies around the tower's circumference to find his master again.

HEGO: Watto, the race is being attacked.

Watto looks horrified at the news.

HEGO: (continuing before Watto can speak) This is, in fact, an assassination attempt against me. Listen to me carefully. I want you to take the boy and his mother and seek sanctuary with one of the neighboring moisture farmers. Don't go back the way we've come and whatever you do don't go back to the estate.

WATTO: (looking confused) But why master?

HEGO: (moving back towards the side of the tower that Shmi is on) The estate is gone.

ZOOM OUT so that the stands containing the crowds are in frame. As the pair return to their original places confusion from the ongoing attack is slowly beginning to spread. At first the spectators don't seem to realize what is happening but as the Hutts' mercenaries begin to fight back in earnest and more and more of the civilians are injured or killed, the race course stands descend into chaos. As the sound of the crowd panicking finally reaches her, Shmi looks up from the terminal she has been tracking Anakin's progress on.

ANGLE ON Hego as he triggers the tower's debarkation routine.

HEGO: (drawing a lightsaber from the small of his back) Go Watto.

With those final words the Sith Lord vaults over the tower's railing and plunges almost thirty feet to the ground below. The two Magnadroids heft their force staves and follow their master over the railing.

CUT TO Watto as he looks uncertainly at Shmi.

SHMI: What's happening?

WATTO: (dumbfounded) The largest Tusken raid in the history of Tatooine.

The majordomo flits over to the woman and gently touches her shoulder to get her to focus on him.

WATTO: Let's go get your son.

CUT TO Anakin as he approaches the stands and the lap marker at the head of the center pack of racers. The boy curiously looks at the chaos in and around the stands. Sensing that something is amiss he begins to slow, letting the other pack members pass him. He catches a brief glimpse of a group of figures fighting with glowing red lightsabers and lavender arcing force staves as he passes the outer markers for the race course facility. A second later he is approaching the lap marker when suddenly the Pod-Racer in front of him spins wildly out of control.

Small projectiles from Tusken rifles and stray blaster bolts whiz all around him as he tries to dodge the wreck in front of him. But even his unnatural lightning-fast reflexes aren't fast enough to get his racer completely out of the other vehicle's path and, his right engine pod brushes the flaming remnants of its left engine pod.

Anakin grunts with effort as his entire chariot-like vehicle spins around. Fighting for control, he boosts the engines to kill his forward momentum. By doing so he also kills much of the craft's buoyancy and it slams into the ground next to the announcer's tower. The damaged engine smashes into the building and catches on fire, forcing him to kill power to the vehicle altogether.

The boy hops up out of his grounded cockpit, ignores the people running back and forth around him, and gauges how bad the fire in the burning right engine is. Coming to a decision, he twists back and collects a rectangular fire extinguisher from a tool locker behind his seat. Using the pod's cockpit as cover from the erratic bullets and errant blaster bolts, the boy calmly but quickly strides over to the burning machinery and begins to hose it down.

As he slowly brings the fire under control a humanoid figure emerges from the trampled wreckage of the stands behind him.

C-3PO: Thank the maker. Master Ani, am I glad to see you.

ANAKIN: (putting the last of the flames out) 3PO. Have you seen my mom?

C-3PO: I believe she was with Masters Hego and Watto.

ANAKIN: (lowing the extinguisher) Yeah, but where?

C-3PO: (pointing back the way Anakin has come) In one of the observation towers on the south side of the facility.

Anakin looks back in the direction that he has come from but other than the occasional red or green flash of a blaster bolt there is too much dust and smoke to make anything out.

C-3PO: I daresay that this is an unfortunate turn of events. I had calculated that you had a sevety-two percent chance of winning with the way…

The protocol droid trails off as Anakin begins jogging in the direction C-3PO had last seen his mother in.

C-3PO: (struggling to keep up) Master Ani? Master Ani! Wait for me!

CUT TO Darth Plagueis as he and his two guard droids fight with Darth Maul on the hazy, twilit plain just south of the stands.

PLAGUEIS: (as their blades bind together) Impressive. Sidious has taught you well.

MAUL: (coldly) My master has taught the ways of the Sith.

Plagueis leaps back and lets his guard droids occupy the younger Sith Lord for a few moments.

PLAGUEIS: He may have taught you all he knows but he doesn't know all that there is of the Siths' lore.

MAUL: He's taught me enough to destroy you.

PLAGUEIS: You have great potential. It would be a waste to kill you here. Join me and I will complete your initiation into our ways.

MAUL: (sneering) He is right. You have grown sentimental and weak. This is going to give me great pleasure.

Maul pushes the Magnaguard droids away from him and attacks Plagueis with a flurry of blows. The older Sith Lord matches the younger one's ferocity with a series of almost lazy parries that keep the lightsaber from his body as he warily circles.

Maul ruthlessly grins and falls into a more controlled series of attacks that force Plagueis to slowly give ground, forcing him inexorably towards the young Sith Lord's speeder bike. Sensing that victory is at hand, Maul ignites his weapon's second blade and sweels it around in an effort to cut Plagueis in half. But the older Sith Lord is too canny for the tactic to work. Plagueis catches the blade and pushes it away while leaving his opposite side open while nodding to the guard droids that Maul seems to have forgotten. Sensing an opportunity Maul sweeps the weapon around and repeat the attack but, the two-bladed weapon is blocked and bound by the Magnaguards' force staves, temporarily trapping it.

Plagueis uses the opportunity to disengage from his opponent and, deactivating his lightsaber, he leaps onto Maul's speeder bike and races away. The younger Sith Lord uses a Force push to scatter the guard droids away and hurls his weapon at the retreating Plagueis in one last attack. The older Sith Lord nimbly swerves the bike to avoid the attack and disappears into the desert.

Behind his retreating form, Maul uses the Force to retrieve his weapon and quickly dispatches the two Magnaguard droids as they try to attack him.

CUT TO Anakin as he stumbles through the darkening smoke-filled twilight.

C-3PO: (still struggling to keep up) Master Ani wait for me.

Ahead of them Shmi and Watto stumble from the haze that surrounds them. Their bodies are streaked with blood and soot from the battle that still rages all around them.

SHMI: Anakin!

ANAKIN: (rushing for her outstretched arms) Mother!

Shmi kneels down and wraps Anakin in her arms.

SHMI: Oh Ani. I was so worried for you.

ANAKIN: It's okay mother. The crash barely damaged the pod.

Shmi starts to say something but Watto places his hand on her shoulder.

WATTO: Heh, heh. Walked away from a crash did you. We'll hear all about it later.

(furtively glancing all around) Right now we must run. This place is too dangerous.

C-3PO: (finally catching up) Master Watto. Mistress Shmi. It's so good to…

The droid is cut off as the other three get up and begin running back the way Anakin had come.

C-3PO: I say, if we were going to run that way we should have just waited by the Pod.

ANAKIN: 3PO, hurry up if you don't want to be left behind.

C-3PO: Oh my.

(turns and shuffle-runs after them) Wait for me. [WIPE to next scene]

WIPE IN – EXT. NABOO SWAMP

Ric Olié half-runs through the marshy woodland. Every few minutes he pauses to look back, check for pursuers, and give the stocky astromech droid that he's inherited a chance to catch up.

RIC: Come on R2. I know you weren't designed for this kind of terrain but we've got to get out of here before they realize you're gone.

The droid beeps encouragingly and waddles over a particular large tree root.

RIC: (looking around warily) Of course they're going to chase us. We know too much.

Having cleared the root, R2-D2 re-engages his front wheel and begins trundling ahead through the damp greenery. Still trying to look everywhere at once, Ric gets behind the droid and follows along with one hand on it. The droid swivels its head back toward him and gives a mournful whine.

RIC: (gesturing the swamp ahead of them) Hey, keep your sensors on the ground ahead. You don't want to trip over a root and end up diving head first into the muck.

R2 makes a disappointed sounding chirp and swivels its head back just in time to swerve around a tree root lying disguised behind a broad leaf. Ric, who is still trying to scan the swampland behind them doesn't see the hidden obstacle in time and trips over it with an audible, "ulf."

R2 helplessly watches as the squadron leader tumbles through the undergrowth and lands in a pool of stagnant water.

RIC: (spluttering and flailing) Of all the…

On the soft embankment several yards above and away from him, R2-D2 releases a stream of tittering beeps.

RIC: (looking at the droid) Hey! Who asked you? I'm trying to keep us from getting caught again.

The droid responds with an incredulous whistle.

RIC: (scowling) Just keep moving. I see a flat spot on the shore up ahead. I'll meet you over there.

The dripping pilot wagged his arms at a spot several dozen feet in the direction they had been heading. The astromech droid beeped its assent and began rolling down the old game trail they had been traversing in the hours since their escape from the Grenn.

Satisfied that the feisty astromech droid is obeying his instruction, Ric slowly begins to rise to his feet and finds that the water only comes up to the bottom of his shin.

RIC: (muttering to self) Guess it's shallower than I thought. That's a relief.

With a sigh, the grounded pilot begins walking towards the rendezvous point down the shoreline when he suddenly plunges into deeper water.

RIC: (surfacing from the unexpected plunge) Son of a…

Above him, R2-D2 emits another stream of tittering beeps but Ric ignores it and swims towards the flat spot in the distance. After only a short distance he finds that he is able to get his feet underneath him again and thereafter, manages to wade the rest of the way to the overgrown shore, where he collapses onto the ground.

R2-D2 is waiting for him just a short distance from the water.

RIC: You know… (pauses to catch his breath)

You're awfully feisty for an astromech droid. When's the last time Dinneé had your memory wiped?

R2 responds with a series of angry beeps, whistles and other rude noises. Ric looks up from where he is resting and gives the droid a sad look.

RIC: Hey!

The stranded squadron leader levers himself back to his feet.

RIC: (softly) Hey. I was joking.

You're all I've got left of her. As long as I'm around, no one's ever going to wipe your memory.

Ric strips down to his underwear and wrings as much water out of his uniform as possible. R2-D2 emits a string of excited beeps while he puts the damp clothing back on.

RIC: (crossing to where the droid is shaking back and forth) What is it?

He looks at a small display on the astromech droid's domed head.

RIC: Huh, four humanoids less than a mile away in the direction we're heading.

The pilot looks into the swamp's vegetation for a moment before beginning to scan the ground for anything he might use as a weapon. R2 gives him an inquisitive chirp.

RIC: Yeah, I know their coming from the direction we're heading. That doesn't automatically make them friendly. For all we know they might be working for those Grenn priestesses.

Finally zeroing in on a submerged rock, Ric squats down and begins prying the stone out of the swamp's earthy loam.

RIC: (muttering half to himself) Wish I had a blaster.

CUT TO Padmé Amidala who is carefully moving through the wooded swampland in the middle of a loose line. Obiwan Kenobi preceeds her while his master, Quigong Jin watches their mutual progress from the back of the line. Jarjar Binks quietly moves through the marshy undergrowth several dozen feet ahead of them. He effortlessly carries a lance-like javelin propped at the ready on his right shoulder.

As they slowly make their way through the overgrown game trails, Jarjar comes to sudden, watchful stop.

OBIWAN: (in a hoarse, loud whisper) What is it?

One of the Gungun's stalk-like eyes swivels to let the Padawan know that his question has been heard. The scarred hunter twists his body so that he can point towards the rot-blackened remnants of a massive fallen tree with his left hand. Behind him Padmé draws the slim blaster that Captain Panaka selected for her from its holster on her leg.

Quigong noiselessly comes up from behind her and places a gentle restraining hand on her shoulder.

QUIGONG: (softly, so as not to be overheard) Obiwan, go with Jarjar and check it out.

OBIWAN: (softly whispered) Yes master.

The young Padawan nods at Jarjar who returns the head gesture and, the pair slowly begin to circle the two sides of the enormous rotted hulk. It isn't long before the sounds of a struggle erupt followed by an electric zap.

JARJAR: (from behind the rotten tree) Howsa ruud.

OBIWAN: (from behind the tree) Jarjar.

(to someone still unseen) It's okay. We won't harm you.

(calling for Quigong) Master.

Padmé holsters her weapon.

PAN WITH the Princess and Quigong as they walk around the tree where we see that Jarjar and Obiwan have pinned Ric Olié and R2-D2. Ric warily watches the three humans with a rock in his hand while R2 keeps Jarjar at bay with a two-pronged shock device crackling with electricity.

Recognizing General Jin, Ric comes to attention and drops his rock. Behind him R2 hears the thud of the rock hitting the ground emits several beeps and rude noises.

RIC: (kicking R2 and whispering loudly) R2 it's General Jin.

(saluting Quigong) Commander Ric Olié, formerly squadron leader of Laal Squadron.

Behind him R2 lets out a string of excited beeps and retracts the electrical tool while warily watching the Gungun hunter.

QUIGONG: At ease Commander.

(Ric falls to the military's notion of "ease") Are there any other survivors from your squadron here?

RIC: (shaking his head) No sir.

(pointing back the way he and R2 have come) There are several survivors from the Wing Commander's squadron back in the forest. But they're prisoners of some Gungun…(searching for the word)

QUIGONG: (encouragingly) Yes?

RIC: …witches?

OBIWAN: The Grenn.

QUIGONG: Exactly.

RIC: Wait…you know?

QUIGONG: Jarjar, reconnoiter across the next half mile and see if any of them are pursuing the Commander and his droid.

(turning to Padmé) Your highness I suggest we camp here until we've had a chance to ascertain the whole situation.

Ric looks at Padmé and seems to notice her for the first time.

PADMÉ: Very good General. I'd like some time to speak with the Commander but not until he's had a chance to rest from his ordeal.

RIC: (kneeling before Padmé) Your Royal Highness. Forgive me, I had no idea that you were here.

Padmé steps over to Ric and gently places her hand on his shoulder.

PADMÉ: That's not important right now.

By now R2 has waddled around to Ric's side where it can get a better look at the Princess. The astromech droid lets out a long mournful whistle.

QUIGONG: (in the background) Obiwan, we'll set up camp here.

OBIWAN: Of course master.

Obiwan begins to clear debris from a relatively flat and dry area near a nook formed by the fallen tree's broken carcass.

RIC: But the others.

PADMÉ: Will have to wait for now. We can't simply walk into the Grenn's camp without knowing what we're walking into.

Ric looks stupefied for a moment and numbly lets Padmé help him sit on a relatively solid protrusion where a branch had once extended from the tree's trunk. Quigong smiles reassuringly at him from behind the princess.

PADMÉ: (once Ric is seated) Now, tell us everything you saw.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – EXT. NABOO – THEED SPACE PORT

King Rajesh Amidala, Count Du Ku, Captain Panaka, and nearly a hundred of the Royal Guard a pinned down near one of the space port's terminals. Before them stretches a field of rectangular pit-like hangars. Many of them are empty and, the ones that aren't are burning. At the field's edge, almost 200 yards from where the King and his soldiers have fortified their position stands the royal hangar. A gleam of silver peeks out from where a lonely ray from Naboo's sun has lanced through the smoke-filled atmosphere and through a large hole that has been rent through the hangar door by the battle.

PANAKA: Your Majesty, I don't think we can get any closer.

Rajesh's face is painted with impotent fury. Next to him Ku scans for any threats that might penetrate their relatively meager salient into enemy territory.

RAJESH: Coming so far, we can't fail now. If we turn back we'll never have another chance.

PANAKA: My King, we'll be cut to pieces by the crossfire as soon as we leave the barricade. We'll never make it to the hangar.

Rajesh and Ku exchange a glance.

KU: My liege…

The King cuts the former Jeddai Knight off with an imperious glance. Without another word, Rajesh works his way to the improvised bulwark the company of soldiers has thrown up to defend their isolated position.

ANGLE ON the Mandalorian positions arrayed before them. There are actually relatively few of the raiders in sight but they possess a pair of more heavily fortified positions overlooking the only path that the Count and his flight crew can take to the hangar.

ANGLE ON the King and his soldiers.

RAJESH: Lieutenant Jansen form up the Twelfth and Fourteenth Platoons!

(calling to a Sergeant behind Panaka) Sergeant Laghari, form up the Thirteenth Platoon on me!

PANAKA: (shaking his head) Sire, you can't charge those positions, you'll never survive!

RAJESH: (angrily gritting his teeth) Captain Panaka, do not tell me what can and cannot be done! Do you understand me?

PANAKA (bowing his head) Yes Sire!

RAJESH: Now form your platoon up on the Count and the flight crew! The must reach the hangar unharmed! Do you understand my orders?!

PANAKA: (tears streaming down his face) Yes Sire!

Rajesh crosses the small fortification back to where the Count stands with his shining blue lightsaber held high at the ready.

RAJESH: (reaching out to clasp the older man's forearm) Ku!

KU: (tears in his eyes) My Liege!

RAJESH: Whatever happens, don't stop. Don't even look back. The survival of our people depends on you getting to Coruscant and telling the Senate what is happening here.

The Count vigorously shakes his head.

KU: It will be done my Liege!

The King nods his head in approval and crosses back to where Sergeant Laghari waits.

RAJESH: Jansen! On my mark, take your platoons and charge the left emplacement! Laghari! We're taking the one on the right!

The two soldiers nod their acknowledgements.

RAJESH: (turning to focus on the Mandalorian positions) Ready?!

A sudden howling noise and fierce wind suddenly interrupts the next words that come from the King's mouth. The enormous shape of a starship slices through the sky above them slowing to slewing curve around their emplacement.

Realizing that the raiders are just as distracted by the corvette's sudden appearance Rajesh signals his soldiers.

RAJESH: Go! Go! Go!

CUT TO Mace Windu on the corvette's bridge. A handful of other Jeddai patiently wait near the command center's exit as the Jeddai Master converses with the escort ship's master.

CAPTAIN SHAMAASH: It looks like the Naboo are making a break for the hangar sir.

MACE: I see them Captain.

(pointing to the Mandalorian position farthest from the hangar) How close can you set us down to that entrenchment?

SHAMAASH: Within a few dozen feet of it sir.

MACE: Set us down there then.

SHAMAASH: Aye sir.

MACE: (continuing) Once we've disembarked circle around and see if you can take out a couple of those tanks we saw back there. But don't wait around if they get a ship into the air. Whatever else happens, the Naboo must make it back to Coruscant.

SHAMAASH: We'll get it done sir.

MACE: I have every faith in you Captain. Permission to disembark?

SHAMAASH: Granted. Good hunting sir.

Mace nods a last acknowledgement before heading towards where the rest of his small group of Jeddai Knights and Padawans await. Sweeping them into his wake the commando quickly makes its way through the small ship's corridors to its main airlock.

CUT TO the landing field. The King and his platoon are charging towards the smaller fortification while Jansen and two full platoons crash into the larger fortification. Ahead of them the Republican corvette extends its landing gear and touches down just long enough to drop off the ten Jeddai who ignite their lightsabers and leap into the fray almost as soon as their feet hit the tarmac.

Behind them Count Du Ku, Captain Panaka, a handful of pilots in orange and yellow flightsuits, and a final platoon of Royal Guards charge through the gap opened by the desperate assault. It doesn't take long for Ku and his band to reach the hangar doors. Behind them, most of Rajesh's platoon has fallen by the time they reach hangar door.

ZOOM IN on Rajesh as he, Laghari, and a handful of Royal Guards struggle in hand-to-hand combat with four Mandalorians. Rajesh is struck in the abdomen by a blaster bolt during the wild melee. Despite the mortal wound, the King overpowers one the Mandalorians as his remaining soldiers do the same around him. Afterwards, the dying king leans against the raiders' improvised fortifications gasping for breaths that don't want to come.

CUT TO Ku as he and his group enter the hangar. A sad look crosses the retired Jeddai's face as he senses that his friend is dying. Despite the emotional distress he quickly dispatches the two raiders that emerge from the hangar's depths.

SOLDIER: Your eminence, it looks like the raiders were trying to blow up the ships. They've rigged all but two of the fighters with demolition charges.

KU: Can we move the charges?

The soldier seems to consider the Count's request for a minute.

PANAKA: Well Corporal?

CORPORAL: Sir, I…yes, I think we can.

PANAKA: (to Ku) I'll oversee it your eminence.

KU: Very well. I'll help the pilots ready the ship.

CUT TO Rajesh as he struggles to focus on what is going on around him.

SOLDIER: Sire!

RAJESH: (waving the man back) Don't…it's too late…

LAGHARI: Sire! You're wounded!

RAJESH: (shaking his head) Seargeant. We have to…hold this position…

The King's body is wracked by a coughing fit. Laghari helplessly watches as Rajesh's hand comes back from his mouth covered with blood.

RAJESH: (ignoring the blood) Let's get this heavy blaster turned around.

LAGHARI: Simpson! Patel! Give us a hand with this heavy blaster!

Two soldiers quickly step over to help the sergeant and the King move the tripod mounted weapon so that it faces towards the column of raiders that is slowly pushing through the line of soldiers defending their line of retreat.

LAGHARI: Baar! What's happening with those tanks?!

PRIVATE BAAR: Coming straight for us sir!

As they set the weapon down so that it can be used on the coming tanks, Sergeant Laghari looks at Rajesh with an unvoiced question.

RAJESH: (breathlessly) Hold this position until the cruiser is away.

LAGHARI: Yes Sire!

Simpson! Patel!

PRIVATES SIMPSON & PATEL: (chorused) Yes sir!

LAGHARI: Light 'em up!

The two soldiers sight in on the nearest of the tanks and send a fusillade of furious red blaster bolts flying at it. To their surprise and edification, the armored machine explodes.

CUT TO Mace Windu as he leads his tiny band of Jeddai at the fortified raiders. Opposite them, Lieutenant Jansen has led his two squads into the strongpoint's jaws. Despite this distraction, a few of the armored Mandalorians shift their focus to the Jeddai and the air is suddenly filled with deflected blaster bolts and the sound of humming lightsabers.

Mace and his Jeddai crash into strongpoint and quickly begin to overwhelm its defenders as Jansen and his Royal Guards close in from the other side. The battle is suddenly interrupted as the hangar's doors loudly blow out in a windstorm of fire and jagged metal shards. Some of the unprotected Naboo soldiers are wounded by the explosion's shrapnel.

Almost directly on the heels of this development, a lone silver cruiser shoots out of the hangar and quickly darts up into the sky. Behind the Jeddai, the slightly bigger Republican corvette swings up and away from the space port and thunders after the King's personal ship to protect it from the last of the raiders' supporting fighters.

In the confusion caused by the two starships' escape, Mace's Jeddai and Jansen's Royal Guards finish off the last of the strongpoint's defenders. Afterwards the tiny band of Jeddai and the depleted force of soldiers pause to catch their breath.

MACE: (seeing Jansen's rank insignia) Lieutenant! Where's your King?!

Jansen gestures at the other fortification some seventy yards away. Mace nods his head and makes as though to rally all of them when the fortification the King is in explodes from a direct hit from a raider tank.

CUT TO Padmé, Quigong, and the others sitting around a makeshift camp in the swamp's deepening twilight. Ric is answering detailed questions about the Grenn's encampment.

RIC: ...wouldn't say that it was a statue. It was more like a monolith with a carved fresco on it.

Padmé's normally cheerful face suddenly falls and she wavers on her feet.

OBIWAN: (catching her as she sways) Your highness, are you okay?

Padmé's mouth works but she can't make sounds come. Instead tears begin to well up in her eyes and pour down her cheeks. A concerned look on his face, Quigong steps closer as Obiwan helps her sit down on a fallen log.

QUIGONG: (crouching down) What is it? What's wrong?

PADMÉ: (struggling to get her emotions under control) My father…

Obiwan sits down beside her and encircles her shoulders with one arm to provide reassurance. The girl dabs at her eyes with one sleeve and takes a deep breath before continuing.

PADMÉ: (voice cracking) My father…I was thinking of him and he felt close but then something tore us apart and I can't feel him anymore.

(to Quigong) Has something happened to him?

Quigong and Obiwan both close their eyes and concentrate. After a moment Quigong reopens his eyes and a sad expression flits across his face.

QUIGONG: (gravely) I won't lie to your highness.

(gently grasping her shoulder) Your father's light has passed out of the Force. I fear that he has been killed.

Padmé starts crying again, her body racked by sobs as she buries her face in Obiwan's shoulder. Unsure of what to do, Obiwan looks helplessly at Quigong.

CUT TO the space above Naboo. As we watch a slim silver cruiser followed by the slightly larger red and cream-colored Republican corvette approach the loan Mandalorian cruiser standing guard in orbit.

ZOOM IN on the silver cruiser's cockpit to find Count Du Ku standing at the shoulder of the ship's orange-uniformed pilot. The Count suddenly sways a bit and places his hand over his heart.

CO-PILOT: Are you all right Count Ku?

KU: (taking the empty navigator's seat) I'll be fine. It was just a disturbance in the Force. Make the jump to hyperspace as soon as you can.

PILOT: Course almost laid in. We just need that corvette to keep them off of us for another minute.

ZOOM BACK OUT as the Mandalorian blockade ship begins to fire its turbolaser batteries at them. The small silver cruiser twists and turns to dodge the blasts. Behind them the Republican corvette begins to accelerate at the much larger Mandalorian cruiser. It concentrates its fire on what looks like the enemy cruiser's bridge.

CUT TO the Mandalorian bridge where a captain in olive-colored armor is issuing orders.

NAVIGATION OFFICER: Sir the Republican ship is locked on a collision course.

CAPTAIN: (to the tactical officer) Intensify the forward shields.

TACTICAL OFFICER: They're accelerating. I think they mean to ram us.

CUT TO the exterior of the Mandalorian cruiser. The Republican corvette visibly accelerates straight towards the cruiser's bridge, concentrating its fire as it goes.

CUT TO the Mandalorian captain, who stands in shock for a moment.

CAPTAIN: Helm, evasive maneuvers! Gunnery, new target. Take out that corvette. Maximum firepower.

CUT TO the exterior where the cruiser turns its turbolasers from the desperately evading Naboo lighter to the Republican corvette. The much smaller Republican ship suffers several direct hits. Its guns go silent but it accelerates even faster at the now slowly turning Mandalorian cruiser.

CUT TO the Mandalorian bridge where the Captain continues to look unbelievingly at the now burning corvette hurtling straight for them.

CAPTAIN: Hard over!

HELMSMAN: It's too late!

The horrified Mandalorian bridge crew have just enough time to flinch before the corvette explodes into the bridge compartment.

CUT TO the exterior where we see the corvette pile into the larger ship like a massive missile. An enormous explosion tears through the cruiser and it falls away from the fleeing Naboo ship. Moments later the silver ship jumps into hyperspace.

CUT TO Mace Windu deflecting a blaster bolt from the Mandalorian column slowly making its way towards the survivors of the space port assault. All around him Naboo Royal Guards are preparing for their final stand.

MACE: (to Lieutenant Jansen) Lieutenant, you've got to get out of here.

JANSEN: But the King…

MACE: (cutting him off) Is dead.

(grabbing by the shoulder) But your soldiers are alive. Now's the time to fall back and regroup.

Jansen gives Mace a dubious look for a second before glancing at the grim-faced Royal Guards around him.

JANSEN: (nodding at the spaceport's edge) We could try to make it to the woodland north of the city. But that's almost two miles of open ground.

MACE: (deflecting another errant blaster bolt) My Jeddai and I will protect you.

JANSEN: All right.

(to the remaining Royal Guards) Listen up! The city is lost! We're going to fall towards Patel's Woods and regroup there! So pack up your gear and move out!

Go! Go! Go!

All around them soldiers begin to peel back through the fortification and run through pall of smoke that drifts over the broken space port. Behind them the Jeddai move to cover their retreat, slowly moving back into the grey suspension themselves.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – EXT. TATOOINE DESERT AT NIGHT

Anakin, Watto, Shmi, and C-3PO are fleeing across the sandy landscape. Behind them, the burning race facility is little more than a red glow. Shmi, one of her hands clutching her side, stumbles and falls as they struggle up a sand dune. Anakin tries to catch her but he is still too small to support the adult's full weight.

WATTO: (looking behind them) Get up. We don't have time to waste. There're sand people right behind us.

SHMI: (trying to catch her breath) I…(struggles for some air)…don't think I can go much farther.

ANAKIN: (tugging at her hand) Mom. You have to get up.

WATTO: The boy is right. There'll be time enough to rest when we reach the safety of Mos Espa.

C-3PO: But that's another twelve miles.

SHMI: (hand coming away from her side) I'm sorry…I can't go with you…

ANAKIN: (realizing there's blood on her hand) Mom!

Watto hovers close to the stricken woman and examines her injury.

WATTO: This is really bad little Ani.

ANAKIN: (beginning to throw a tantrum) No! You've got to get up!

SHMI: (caressing Anakin's cheek with her clean hand) Anakin. You've got to let me go. You've…

Shmi is suddenly wracked by a coughing fit that only ends when she spits up blood.

SHMI: (continuing) …you've got to go with Watto now.

Anakin breaks down crying and buries his face into her chest.

SHMI: (comforting him) It's okay. Hmm? It's okay Ani.

(lifting his head to look at her) Whatever happens to my body, know that I'm a part of you.

(tapping his breastbone with a finger) I'll always be right here in your heart.

ANAKIN: (sobbing) But I don't want you to go.

SHMI: (softly crying) I know. I don't want to go either. But you can't die here. You were meant for something bigger than this.

Her body is wracked by another coughing fit that leaves her breath weak and rasping. For a few moments all is silent except for her rasping breath.

ANAKIN: Mom?

SHMI: (talking around gasps) Hey. Be a brave boy for me now.

(wracked by another coughing fit) Go…go with Watto. Don't look back.

ANAKIN: But…

Watto flits over to him on his silently beating wings and takes him by the shoulder.

WATTO: (gently pushing the boy up the dune) C'mon little Ani. Your mom's right. We've gotta go or the sand people will catch us.

Anakin doesn't say another word but allows himself to be propelled up the sandy incline while tears stream down his face. C-3PO struggles to keep up in their wake. Several gunshots crack out as the reach the dune's crest. One of the projectiles dings off of C-3PO uncovered frame, causing the protocol droid to tumble down the dune's opposite side where he lands mostly buried.

Behind him Watto gently propels the still weeping Anakin as quickly as he can. The pair pause next to the mostly buried droid who seems stunned by the fall. Watto lands and probes the sand for a few seconds before switching the droid off.

WATTO: (looking conspiratorially at Anakin) The sand people have no use for droids, or for the dead. We'll come back for him and your mom at first light.

The teary-eyed child just nods dumbly at the Toydarian before collapsing to his knees and sobbing uncontrollably. Not willing to stay where they are but unsure of how to snap Anakin out of his grief, Watto bodily picks up the larger human boy with a grunt.

WATTO: You're heavier than you look little Ani. C'mon, hold on tight.

The boy wraps numbly wraps his limbs around Watto as his wings bear at an even more furious rate to bear them deeper into the desert night.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – INT. ABANDONED MAINTENANCE TUNNEL – CORUSCANT

Jeddai Master and Senate Master of Arms Syfo Dyas cautiously makes his way through a darkened concrete tunnel. The passage is large enough for two people to fit into relatively comfortably despite being filled with electrical conduits, water pipes, and other assorted bus systems. Small rodents and insects skitter to and fro as he makes his way deeper into the warren of tunnels.

As the Jeddai comes to a junction, he takes a small device from one of the pockets of his brown robe and activates it. A holoprojection of the tunnel system springs to life showing us that he is below the mammoth factory that we know houses the secret Sith Shrine. He uses two fingers to zoom in on his own location and finds a nearby ladder that will allow him to access the factory itself.

Putting the holomap away, Syfo turns down the left tunnel and walks for several more seconds before coming to the ladder. Once there he grasps its rungs and silently begins to climb. A hatch automatically irises open as he approaches it and after only a few moments more he finds himself in a dark corridor somewhere within the factory itself.

CUT TO Jango Fett standing in an alcove overlooking the Sith Shrine. A young Clawdite exits the shadows at his left shoulder.

ZAM WESELL: The Jeddai is almost here.

JANGO: Very good. Make sure everyone is in place. He cannot be allowed to escape.

ZAM: There are almost eighty of us. He will fall to our numbers.

JANGO: Remember that there's a bonus if his body remains intact.

ZAM: No disintegrations.

Jango just nods to affirm her statement.

ZAM: (slipping back into the shadows) We'll take him whole.

CUT TO Syfo coming to a broad double door in the corridor he is traveling. It cycles open revealing a dimly lit, vaulted space beyond. The Jeddai master's eyes narrow in suspicion. Whatever internal debate takes place in his head ends as quickly as it begins and with a more relaxed mien, Syfo unhooks his lightsaber from his belt and cautiously but steadily steps into the chamber. Once inside the Jeddai Master pauses to give his eyes a chance to adjust slightly brighter lighting in the vaulted chamber.

Syfo sees the unsual shrine in the distance and frowning, he begins to furtively pick his way from shadow to shadow along the chamber's walls until he finally comes up to the shrine itself from one side. He stares at it up close for a several seconds before finally crossing into the open and ascending several steps to the shrine's altar.

As he reaches the altar he finds the broken remnants of Savage Opress's spear-like lightsaber. The Jeddai Master almost reverently reaches out and touches the burnt-out weapon. He gasps as he realizes what the weapon is and where he stands. He glances up at the Shrine's central icon and we can see understanding paint itself across his face.

SYFO: (whispering) Sith…

ROLL CREDITS.


End file.
